                1. The Field of the Invention        
The present invention relates to orthodontic brackets for use in orthodontic therapy. More particularly, the invention relates to orthodontic brackets that include one or more temporarily visible markings that facilitate placement of an orthodontic bracket on a tooth of a patient.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthodontic brackets used for correcting dental malocclusions basically consist of a bracket base that includes one or more arch wire slots for holding one or more orthodontic arch wires therein. Customarily, an arch wire is held within the arch wire slot by ligatures. More recently, self-ligating brackets have been developed that eliminate ligatures. Self-ligating brackets may include a ligation cover associated with the bracket base that closes over and secures the arch wire within the arch wire slot.
In the practice of orthodontics, in order to maximize the effectiveness of treatment, individualized brackets are matched to each particular tooth, such that a bracket optimized for a particular tooth is generally different from a bracket optimized for another tooth. Because of the brackets' small size and similar appearance, confusion, frustration, and incorrect placement can result. Moreover, placement of the bracket in the correct orientation on the tooth can also be challenging.
What is needed in the art is an orthodontic bracket that includes temporarily visible features that permit an orthodontist or dental practitioner to match the bracket to a particular tooth or teeth of a patient to which it pertains and/or to properly align the bracket on a tooth.